


The Matron's Rapprochement

by Junion_Pintal



Series: The Epiloges of Team TerraFlare [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junion_Pintal/pseuds/Junion_Pintal
Summary: After having left the world she and her trainer knew, they finally found the safe home he was looking for, but issues abound.  Somehow she has gained a position of one of the previous residents, who was assumed dead around 4 years ago.  Her trainer is now a young kit, and she's acting as his mother.  The town is full of first evolutions, and seem relatively untrained.  She knew Gleam came here to help this town rebuild, and boy does it need a trainer.  But she discovers Gleam is incapable of such a thing, and in fact needs to be watched over himself, especially when he suffers an accident.But more mysterious to Pele, what is with her new home?  She seems connected to it.  She's seen smatterings of advanced, human-like technology.  What is the job of the guardians?  Why is there heavy evidence of humans around here?  And as she uncovers those secrets, what is her true place in this world?This is a companion book to The Healing of the Whelp, taking place at the same time, but it covers Pele, the Guardians, and some island secrets.





	1. Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the party welcoming Gleam back as well as welcoming her to the town. Gleam went with one of the whelp tenders in order to give Pele a chance to settle in. And in the process gained a new father.
> 
> But what happened with Pele and Kencil in the house of Ena Delphox? Apparently left behind for her, and with items that will help her. Perhaps what is left behind is more than just a few items.

Pele sighed as the party started to calm down, Gleam, Sylveon, Rattata, and Vulpix had all left a bit earlier. The whelps all needing to sleep after the party, the dance having really worn them out. And poor Gleam was falling asleep near the end of his dinner, Sylveon just carried him back to the eevee house on his back. She watched him leave most curiously. All of those who had known Ena have had different reactions to her presence. While most snuggled up close and honestly, most seem to obey her. That sylveon, is it because he evolved? But that sylveon has been treating her more like an equal, one that he is happy to see, but still an equal. And he stopped himself from calling her something. He apparently knows even more, but Gleam of all mon made him promise not to tell for now.

She looked to Kencil, “Shall we head home too? That sylveon now has me curious and, slightly apprehensive about this whole thing.”

The ralts looked up curiously, “Why is that?”

Pele lightly reached for one of Kencil’s hands, just lightly holding it and gently walking along with her little sister, “He, well wait.” She concentrated a moment, “_ Better, when I dropped the whelps off with him, we talked a bit. He broached being a spirit talker with me, already knew I was a pokemon trained by Gleam. He said Ena told him and his father I would be coming, that she had seen it in the future. She apparently even knew I’d have this whole thing with suddenly knowing stuff, as she had his father teach him things I need to know, so that he can share it with me.” _

Kencil blinked, “_ He, he knew you’d be here? He was waiting for you? And even knew you were a Spirit Talker? What in Arceus name..” _

Pele shook her head, “_ No idea, other than Ena told him. He also said I’ll be able to open Ena’s seal, that she left stuff inside for me for when I came here. He also seems to know, something else, and has apparently been told by Gleam it might be too stressful to tell me right now. Plus Sylveon thinks what I find in here might be stressful too.” _

“_ He might be right, but either way I’ll stay with you sis, maybe help keep you grounded. Though from what I remember of mom’s place, while it is unusual in it’s build and furnishing it shouldn’t be too stressful. Though he knows something else that might be a bit much for you? And Gleam made him promise not to tell, odd. I might talk to him lat---oh geeze he got out of that promise I forced him to make earlier. I need to contact Sylveon right quick, see if he’s willing.” _Replied the Ralts.

She activated her badge and set it to buzz instead of tone the Sylveon and waited till eventually, speaking softly, “This is Sylveon what’s up?”

“This is Ralts, ya know, this is Kencil. Better. I hope I havn’t woken anyone up, I was wanting to talk with you a bit about a promise Gleam made me earlier today, see if you could handle it. How is he anyway?”

Sylveon replied eventually, “Really, you want to share names? Well if you insist Kencil. Gleam is sleeping decently, he’s kinda of squirmy, I’ve had to bundle his scarf around his legs to keep him from moving too much. I hate trapping him like that but he’s quite a fitful sleeper.”

Pele sighed, “Nightmares..he needs a body close to him to help him calm.”

“Pele says that he sleeps better if someone is sleeping with him, sharing a nest or similar. So anyway about the thing I wanted to talk about. Gleam had multiple moments of upset today..but one that broke him pretty hard happened in the dungeon, involving Pele. He’s been keeping himself distracted so as not to need to process what was going on. But he needs some time to actually be upset over what happened. Scream, cry, wail. Just however it comes out. Bottling it up and ignoring it will only make it worse. If he wakes up can you get him to tell you what happened on the final floor of the dungeon, and remind him of the promise he made to me if needed? I hate to burden you with it, but I’m going to be with Pele in mom’s old house, as moral support in case she needs it.”

“Oh Pele is there? Hey darling. Anyway I see, I think I can do it, Pele mentioned to me she broke him pretty hard there. So admittedly I am curious on what happened. I, I’d hate to see him cry that hard but, I understand what you mean about bottling it up. Sure I’ll go ahead and do it if he wakes up before it’s too late. Enjoy seeing Ena’s old house.”

“Hey Sylveon, what is it with you and Pele. I mean seriously she mentioned what you two talked about when she dropped the whelps off. And the way you speak with her…”

“Sorry you’ll need to ask Gleam, which I understand why he’d want it kept quiet. It’s information that I got from Ena, and I have a very low amount of ways of proving it’s true. I think he also wants to keep from spreading what he feels could be misinformation, but I’m pretty sure it’s true. Actually you and me let’s talk later, I can ask you for a bit more proof, probably Vulpix as well. Anyway mind if we cut it now? I just heard Eevee whine a touch from all the noise, and it might affect Gleam too, I’d rather not have two grumpy whelps.”

“Sure thing Sylveon, Kencil out then.”

“Also, since we are sharing, both of you, Ezelle is fine, Ezelle out.”

Pele rubbed her head, “_ More proof from you? _”

Kencil shakes her head, “_ I, I’ve no idea.” _

Pele sighs, “_ There is something about him, and more, I dunno I’ll just blame Celebi again. So how did you like Gleam’s little show earlier _?”

“_ It was rather adorable, which I think was the point. Try to get the crowds attention with the whelps doing something cute. Though I felt a bit sorry for him, he doesn’t seem that good at being commanded. He was low key panicking most of the time he was doing his thing, and his mistakes in movement, unlike eevees, were genuine. _”

Pele shrugs softly, “_ He’s a leader not a follower. Or something like that. His entire set of skills involves keeping his focus as wide open as he can, so he can catch what is coming. Taking commands requires almost full focus on the command giver, sparing just enough to see what is immediately ahead of you. Though I might consider working with him on that, if he wants to put on more shows like that. A lot of the others looked like they enjoyed it, and having something like that every so often could be cute.” _

_ “Makes sense I suppose, shame he hurt his wrist. He really held back crying there, but the other whelps seemed to have reacted to it right away. Unless that soft cuddle pile was part of the show.” _

_ Pele shook her head, “A pile yes...but they were supposed to overrun him, and basically being excitedly overstimulating him, with Sylveon coming in to save him right before he broke down fully. We were going to change it slightly from his plan before the wrist thing happened. I’m still doubting we should be letting him walk on his own too often.” _

“_ Part of me wants to say be careful or you’ll coddle him too much. But he is pretty young. Still he’s going to hurt himself more over time, so you need to get used to that too. Remind me, and make sure I check his age, I mostly can do it because I know some early Fennekin stuff. Anyway looks like we are at, well, let’s stop saying Ena’s home, it’ll be your home.” _

Pele looks at the structure, she hasn’t gotten a close look at it yet, rectangular in shape. Several windows, actual glass windows, not round holes. But the interior shades on them are pulled down. The color of the outside walls have changed over time, painted and repainted. A place for a sign on the left, which looks to have been covered over multiple times. This looks, familiar to her, very familiar. This building, it’s a human design, one she knows, the front top has a spot for a banner or an easy to see from a distance sign, if this was more of a human town. She moves on over to the front door, it’s a sliding door. But she’s seen no sign of electricity in this entire town, no way it still works, the pad on it, the keypad if she remembers right, is sadly worn so she can’t read it. So how did Ena seal it.

“So how did Ena seal this place, did you see?”

Kencil shook her head, “I’ve no idea, I just know none of us can enter. And now I realize those who always advocated her house never be broken into, for fear of it being dangerous to do so, were the guardians. But from what you’ve asked I take it you’ve gotten nothing?”

“Correct, I just, no flash of inspiration, I’m a bit disappointed. And happy. The inspiration is annoying but..I recognize this building shape from the outside. But nothing about it should work correctly, at least I don’t think it should.”

Kencil huhed? “What do you mean, this building is familiar to you?”

“Yeah it’s a human design, one I think I know well. But you need special...things made by humans for it to work. I mean an electric type can be a good backup, but usually you need them inside, and electric types get tired too fast to be a lot of use beyond emergency. But for instance the door is supposed to open and close on it’s own, and this pad here would normally be the locking mechanism. But it dosn’t seem to be on.”

Pele suddenly perked, her vision clouding over slightly as she touched the pad, “What the, a spirit? Do I have enough..” She attempted the abiliy she used back in the dungeon, the one to replicate the last few moments of a spirit. But that felt like the wrong thing to do, she needed to alter it, like she needed to not just replay it..but summon a replay, no actual spirit is here. She attempted to do what she could, then stepped back as she felt herself inside someone. 

And Kencil went wide eyed, “Mom?!!!”

As Pele stepped back she found a second Delphox standing where she was. Holding her twig in one hand, focusing on it, between looking around, but it was just an image, not even a true spirit, it sighed, “You would bring Kencil, I’m sorry dear I’m not here, this is just a recording, and I sense I need to make this quick.” The image looked to Pele, “You know how this works already, all you need to do is turn it back on, and think of the flower you so love my dear ce----” The image cut out, as it started to caress along Pele’s face

Kencil perked, looking to Pele, her eyes tearing up, “She, she, she did. She, She knew you’d be here. As as she was talking she, she saw you there in, in her flames. But, but that, yes that was, was mom, sis..”

Pele for her part was also tearing up, wiping away a few tears, why, why did she want to see Ena again so badly. Why does she have this long yearning, missing her now. She put her paw on her chest, holding it for a moment while she tried to still her breathing. She felt Kencil hug around her leg, and she picked up the Ralts, holding her closely for the time being. Pele slowly stilling her breath,”O, okay Ezelle was right this..this, something about here it..it’s affecting me so strongly I I don’t know why. I saw her, and she just, it was like she was trying to touch my cheek, and I...I wish to see her again now.” She shook her head.

“She spoke like I’ll be able to turn it on. I’m completely out now though, I think I could only get her then because she was aiding me somehow. But I.” Pele closed her eyes softly, thinking. She moved closer to the door, to the panel, poking, tugging, pulling around it till finally she found it, a metal sliding panel, behind which was a switch. “Really, would turning it on really be this easy, there shouldn’t be any energy unless..a battery of course it would.” She flipped the switch and closed the panel as it came to life, a light shown behind it, and the buttons, allowing the markings on the buttons to finally be seen. A proper keypad.

Pele just laughed, shaking her head, “And of course I need a password. Not just that simple.”

Kencil looked at Pele worriedly, hugging at her tightly, “Sis, we can save this for another day, you need somewhere to calm down. You’ve..you’ve got it turned on please.”

Pele laughed more, “Oh no, don’t worry, we’ll have somewhere, this building, it has a downstairs doesn’t it. A large downstairs I bet huh? All I need to know is the way in, what did she say my favorite flower. What are the markings on this thing.” She studdied the pad..laughing more.

Kencil frowned, “Pele please…” But the Delphox was too caught up, she pulled out her twig, turning to a side with multiple symbols etched into it, she stared at it, then at the pad, and began pushing buttons on the pad and when she finished a ding was heard and the door slid open. Pele laughed again and walked in with Kencil.

Pele perked, seeing walls put up for the sake of privacy, breaking the original design, but she was curious..this was her house now, ironic. No sudden flash of insight, no sudden, this is how you solve the puzzle. No sudden how to undo a mysical guardian seal.

No, Ena had used plain ordinary human technology to seal the door. It could have been forced open if anyone cared to try. If they looked they could have found the switch, they could have opened it up. And just pushing buttons at random would have eventually done something. But even that, her favorite flower. Only a gift from her trainer saved her on that. Her personalized wand that he made...she couldn’t read, she’d have never been able to type in the right figures by luck that quickly. But he had etched it into this twig for her, and now the doors open.

But this isn’t a human house, oh it’s a human building, but she recognized the shape, the soft noise the door made as she went inside. Of all things she’s in a Pokemon Center again. She wonders how much of the original equipment exists here. There’s supposed to be no humans, but this, this wonderful monstrosity that humans make to heal and treat pokemon is here. If she found the PC would they still work? Could she use it to contact humans? Where is the power for this building coming from, does it have it’s own way to generate it, or does it have a huge battery somewhere that is being drained.

She could only laugh, this was so stupid, why, why. If this can be here, why did Gleam need to be a pokemon at all. Lets see, left side usually has the stairs up, this is a squat building so it shouldn’t have them, a dining table with chairs, actual human chairs, and a few cushions, the back end of that side having been made into a kitchen. She can see plates, bowls, silverware, even a sink though no faucet, probably had to bring water in, and more cupboards to check out. Then she’s struck with a vision? A memory..she can almost see Ena there, humming away, washing plates, and she? Is looking up and watching her curiously. Tears flood her eyes, she puts her paw on the table to steady herself.

“_ Pele please, pele! Snap out of it sis. What’s wrong!” _

Pele perked, looking to ralts, nosing her softly, then looks back at this memory, vision, thing. Why a sudden implant memory, why is she remembering Ena now. She gave Ralts a gentle kiss on the forehead, then shhed her lightly.

She let this memory lead her along, Ena moving from doing dishes, back to the main entrance, a small room set up to talk to individual mon, then down the back hall, covered by a curtain. Pele let it lead her along, the memory vision thing, like she’s looking up from the floor. Ena humming softly turning back every so often to look back and down at her. Encouraging her to follow along. She keeps getting the repeated urge to say coming mama and the like, over and over. Her ears lightly twitching, the next room..it’s a small room for whelps she realizes..or babies. There’s a playpen set up, an honest to goodness playpen, with a few old chew toys, well beyond use date now. Blocks, balls, actual human toys. In this vision she’s picked up and placed into the pen and told to be good, while Ena...mother she finally realizes checks on her sister.

“Sis, sis, what’s going on, what are you doing, please sis, you’re so quiet. You’re scaring me. Pele please!”

A young whelp ralts, fussing sleepily is in the pen as well, but she’s picked up, and held closely, Pele watching. Ena walking over to a rocking chair, then Pele, not the one in the memory but the real one. Walks over as well, sitting in it, gently cradling Kencil in her arms, copying what she saw of Ena. Ears twitching, as more of the memory stirs and she just copies for the most part. Singing softly.

“Hush little one it’ll be all right, Sisters going to hold on tight. When you awaken tomorrow you’ll see, you’ll again be full of energy. So rest my sister on through the night, until the coming of the morning light.”

Following the memories motions she rocked back and forth with Kencil carefully, in the chair and in her arms. Watching as Kencil looks up in confused surprise, then slowly quiets down and goes to sleep, the young girl blushing heavily as she’s lulled into slumber. From there she stands with Kencil, following the memory again. Into the back room, she can’t see what happens in the memory, but she walks on in there. A bassinet? A small bed, and a larger more adult sized bed. She guesses shared sleeping spaces here, and goes ahead, tucking her sister into the small bed, looking around curiously, this is where the healing machine would be. Shame it’s been taken out, but she can see where it would be attached to the wall.

She walks back out after tucking in Kencil. The memory, her memory she finally just fully accepts to begin again. She smirks slightly thinking she knows the Sylveons little secret about her now, that’s why he’s so familiar acting with her. The two must have been friends when she was young.

She perks as Ena comes back over to the playpen, picking her up and heading towards a sealed door on the other end of the room. It has another pad, she moves up close, while her memory starts to fade...dread, worry, fear building up. What is beyond this door..scared her younger self, and it carries over here, why, what is beyond this door. She can’t let this fear get to her, not now. She watches as mother keys in something on the pad, then perks, instead of one memory, multiple memories all at once play through, each seeing the key sequence from slightly different angles. But thanks to this, no button is missed, she copies the sequence of pushes and sets it to memory. But now her memory really starts to fail and fade. Even as the door opens.

Inside is a simple set of stairs heading down, well escalators if she remembers the name right, but the power to them has been cut. She feels around for a switch, the room is dark and below is sure to be dark as well. Hopefully seeing what is downstairs will restart her memory, but why does she feel such dread about where mother was taking her? She had this feeling of hating it, of fearing it, but. But even as Ena started to carry her down, she was holding still, and allowing her to do it, as if important.

Not finding a switch she continued on down, bringing out her twig and lighting it. Memories flashed at her briefly, mother doing the same, and herself fearing the shadows cast on the walls. Ironic she apparently feared the dark, well dark types can be a problem for her, but darkness itself, she already has the answer for. Suppose a whelp incapable of producing fire it might feel different.

At the bottom she finally spies a switch, flipping it, the lights turn on. This area is more open, not having been made into the house, given the way in above, this might be where her work as a spirit guardian is done. Wait, she sees it, an actual PC. A connection to the outside world? Can she contact humans? Does this actually connect to the greater network? Then she perks seeing a table, her heart drops, fear, pain, worry. So much pain comes over her mind, she physically recoils from it. This, this is what she dreads down here. This is what she hates, this is the center of every fear, of every worry. A simple wooden table, there is nothing special to it, and yet, despite an almost hatred of this object, something. Something tells her it’s important, be near it. Scream if she must, cry out, but don’t leave it.

She shudders a moment, closing her eyes. What happened to her here, what did mother do with her here? Why is there so much technology over all the walls. The rest of the town seems to have almost nothing technical, and yet an actual PC rests here. Part of her wants to turn it on but she still does not know how much energy is available. Instead she turns back to this table, what happened here. She needs to know, she must know, what happened, why does she hate this table why. She perked as she thought, she’s a psychic, she can delve into minds apparently, she pierced into Kencil’s enough to hear her thoughts and fi-- No she didn’t discover Kencil’s name, she was so busy studying that power she didn’t realize, she remembered it.

She remembered big sisters name. Still can she delve into her own mind, find out what happens. Only one way to try, she closes her eyes, and attempts to listen to her own mind, the same way she listens to others. Delving in deeper, thinking on the table, the worry, the need to scream, cry, wail. Deeper she pushes, even as she begins to physically dry heave. Not from exertion but from what the memory is pulling out, pain, so much pain. So much pain she should have blacked out but couldn’t. She’s, she’s on the table, she’s trying to be brave, to not run. But she can’t stop the screaming, screaming from pain, agony. Just a whelp crying louder than Gleam did earlier today.

She can’t stop it, she screams out herself, the memory of the pain powerful enough. And yet her memories, she dosn’t run, she does all she can to hold still. Screaming herself hoarse, tears filling her eyes. Her mother’s hands are upon her, holding her as firmly as needed and nothing more. But the pain continues, it’s, it’s all in her head. Her body does not ache, her legs her tail, it’s her head, her mind..she’s physically in pain from something mental going on, her mother is doing something, and she allows it, crying as hard as she can.

But soon the pain tenses, then stops, while she feels something about her mind lock..unable to be used and her mother looks down at her. Her mother’s eyes filled with tears, she’s crying just as heavily over what she’s done, “There we go, now, now when you find a guardian spirit, you’ll. You’ll know how to handle one if you are old enough.” But her mother cries more, sobbing. But she walks up, moving to her mother, giving a soft lick, “Dun cry mama, dun cry, I I no cry now..mama..”

Pele closes her eyes. This feels so familiar to her, all her young self wanted was to be held, for her mother to just hold and comfort her. For her to be happy, despite the pain she just caused, she wanted her mother to just love her and be with her. Her minds goes back to earlier in the day, when Gleam did just the same. She broke his heart, and just like her whelp self, his first reaction was to want mama. Like mother like son it seems.

The memory was starting to fade again, she’d let it for now. Unlocking that was tiring..but at the end she got enough. Mother picked her up, tried to soothe her, called her brave and strong. She even lamented that she wished should could give her more happy memories. But don’t worry she won’t remember this horrible experience, mama will get rid of it, so she’ll not feel it again.

Pele paused, that’s why it was hard to remember, she had to undo her own mother locking away a painful memory. She finally considered the implications of what her mother said though. The pre-training Ezelle called it, mother had done it, not celebi. Mother knew she was going to disappear, she knew it all along. And she was making sure she could do her job as a guardian, even if relatively untrained.

Then the rest of her memories, she realized she watched her mother open that door so many times. Over and over, she knew enough to dread what was down there. How many times was she on that table, screaming in pain. Only to be told it would be locked away and forgotten. How many times could she unlock that painful experience..

Did mother cry every single time, or did she eventually have her own version of a battle-hardened face? She doubts she has the strength to do it now. But every single, she suddenly knows how to do it, she might just recall. It’s painful, but it’s really all she can remember of her mother, and really as mature as she may seem. She’s still seven, she wants her mother. Then her ears perked, her father as well, just as much. Both of them were guardians. She knows where dad rests, though no idea where Ena lays.

But both of them are waiting to be brought back. She at least needs to have a long talk with Ena, with mother. Why choose this way. Or did she try to stop and save her in other ways, and this was just in case nothing else worked?

She also wants her trainer, the one who helped her grow so strong, but she can’t have him. Her home, her birth home, it hurt him so badly. And yet he still loves it and wants to rebuild it. Well from the sound of things, she’s actually about as important to this island as he is. Everybody apparently needs him to work..but they also need her. If he hadn’t come back to her, if he hadn’t refused to leave her behind, this place would still be in so much trouble, from what she’s gathered. She wonders how much of that is coincidence, did Celebi know she was needed, is that why she approached when the whole team was out, for this to be the outcome, that she comes home?

She should check on Kencil, make sure little sis is sleeping for the night. Might as well get her rest as well, but is there anything else down here first? Where did all of the equipment go, what is with the equipment currently here. She perks a bit, looking around at least obviously there is a map of the island, several places on it dotted and marked. Then feels over it curiously..another thing she can summon is here. She’ll need to do it once she has rested up.

The PC, the computer, everything down here has her wondering. But it’s late..and she has an answer to something she had been asking this whole time. What did Celebi do to her. And sadly the answer is nothing, except help break that trainer bond she had with Gleam. She closed her eyes sighing at that thought.

She finally decided to head back upstairs. She should check what is in the kitchen supply wise, more than a bit probably needs to be thrown out. As well as what’s in that chest she saw, the others keep food and apparently other supplies in them. She head’s on upstairs, turning out the light, and re-engaging the lock to the door. She does not want anyone else down there for the time being. Especially Gleam, she shudders at the thought, just seeing him near **that** table would give her nightmares.

The kitchen proved bare, mostly. No food at all. But she found a few electric kitchen gadgets. And more human utensils. Even supplies for human whelps. She doesn’t think she’ll humiliate Gleam by making him drink from those, but then again it might be easier to feed him at night if she was capable of using that, he might not even know she used them if she does it right. Still she needs a way to liquify the gummies to do that.

Ok the chest open is and. Her ears perked, she’d never opened one of these before. A screen? With odd footp---

She held her head then sighed to herself, “thanks mom..” As she began to read what she now understood to be footprint script. Some sort of touch screen menu she guesses, in a chest? Items shown one by one, is this like that PC Gleam used to use? Lets see, asking for which storage she wants to access. Options are Guild Storage, Team TerraFlare, and Delphox residence.

She picks the delphox storage, and is shown a rather clunky screen. Forward, backward, and each item individually, huh a stash of psychic gummies, not going to bother to count, some fire ones. At least she doesn’t need to bother guild stores to feed Gleam for a small bit. A listing of seed berries, odd. Berry pots? Watering pails. All sorts of gardening supplies. A few various lumbers and stones. A listing of orbs, TMs, wands, scarves. She’ll let Gleam look at this, he can figure out what is useful and what isn’t. Toys? Plushies? Sleep medicine?

She perks, a book. It actually reads as a journal, one of the last things. She takes a moment to figure out how the screen works, touch here, highlighted, confirm, yes she’s sure. And the book materializes in a compartment, reminding her greatly of how Gleam would retrieve items from a PC.

She picked up the journal, opening it to the first page. 

_ For Pele, my dearest Celosia _

_ While trying to find you in my time my powers left a vision that you will find later, one that allowed us to communicate for awhile. Among what we spoke of you mentioned you have a low reserve but high active capability. And the first night you returned to your home you were left with empty reserves. Teaching you via spirit will unfortunately not be that viable, as our talks can only last depending on your reserves, and in the coming months your reserves will be terribly taxed, since you are the only one in your time with actual capabilities. _

_ However you’re telepathic and elemental control are far above anything I’ll ever have. While you can’t use your guardian abilities in full, you might be able to slightly fake some of the towns missing functions with your superior special reserve control. I’ll cover what we don’t talk about in the pages to come. _

  1. _ After we discussed your trainer and his, poor condition, I gathered some items that you can hopefully use to keep him happy, healthy, and comforted. Let me tell you Kalmin worried for me a bit when I requested these items, which I understand, thinking of you’re lost younger self still brings me to tears, even though I know you’ll be alright. He probably thinks all of this human whelp stuff is from myself acting in grief._

Pele sighed, looking over the book, she took it with her back to the bedroom, she has a day tomorrow, she wants to read this all now, but she knows she can’t. They said she can spend some time getting used to the town before doing anything big. Tomorrow she’ll have Gleam in this house, and can catch up on the book when he’s napping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this so, so long ago. It feels like ages now. I still hate how fast Pele found out who she is. That she came from the island, but as things came together it just made too much sense, and I couldn’t find an excuse for why it wouldn’t happen this way. I swear my characters are way too smart sometimes. It gets in the way of a small bit of drama I sometimes try to instill.
> 
> Otherwise welcome to Pele’s story. This’ll focus more on Pele, what she learns about the island, and how she learns it. There may also happen to be one or two other character perspectives in this book.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers Healing of a whelp from Chapter 2 to around the midpoint of chapter 8. Just giving some quick info from Pele’s perspective, more of a recap of events really, but you do get some new behind the scene info. Most of her story takes place after Gleam’s accident. Incidentally that is when much of Gleam’s skippage takes place.

_ For the use of practice and to help you teach Grass types I took extra care to find what Grass TMs I could find to let you learn a Grass move and hopefully put this into practice. Sadly you’re abilities will be heavily limited compared to your Psychic and Fire ones. They will be heavily related to whatever TM you choose, Grass Knot will probably give you the best luck with plant growth. _

_ When teaching Grass types, they will have the best luck with tricks related to their natural movesets. If one naturally learns draining and absorbing type moves, they can encourage plants to absorb nutrients at a much faster rate easily. As an example. But just like you can learn any Fire Trick, or any Psychic trick, eventually a grass type can learn any grass trick. _

Pele perks her ears as she hears Kencil yawn a moment, turning her head to watch her little sister. She might let her reclaim being a big sister once she fully evolves. Since gardevoirs are generally larger than delphoxes. Pele sits up a bit more in the bed, putting aside the book then moves down to Kencil, watching as her sisters eyes open, then look around herself. Seeming both curious and confused. Pele just smiles, finally deciding to make herself known, “Did you have a nice night’s sleep sis?”

Kencil immediately moved her head to look to Pele, seeming a bit surprised, while Pele just smiled to her calmly and warmly, pulling back the young mon’s bedsheet, “I figure you’re ready to get up right? Need a bit of help getting out of this sis?”

The ralts blushed a moment, not sure how to react but slowly sat up, sliding out from under the sheets, “I--. Good morning sis you, you seem in decent mood and I.” She looks around, “A bed? You, you know how to properly sleep in these things? And.” She perks, “Wait you, you sent me to sleep last night I, that song, mom used to.” She sniffles, while Pele moves over, hugging Kencil close, shhing to her, “D-did you help me to sleep in this? And, and I.” She whispers sadly, “You, you really have replaced Mom.”

Pele frowns, but she dare not tell her sister the truth, not right now. She doesn’t remember enough, she’s still a stranger, other than strong feelings, “Don’t worry Kencil I’ll be here as your big sister. If you like I can start calling Ena mom too, we can both talk about what mom left here that way.”

Kencil perked up, gasping, shaking her head, tears dropping, “no no, no that no. Please. No. I..I..no please don’t. I..”

Pele perked, she’d never seen Kencil this bad, she hugged her close shhing, “Little sis what’s wrong? Come on you can tell me.”

Kencil looked down, sniffling, “S, sorry I. Sorry.” She sighs, “I I think I’ve come to terms with mom being gone but, but..” she blushes,”My sister, Celosia I, I still miss her.” She takes a soft breath to calm herself down. “What you said makes it feel like you’d be taking over being her instead. Replacing her and not mom and I. I miss having a little sister. And she can’t be replaced Pele she can’t.”

Pele closed her eyes, ears falling, hugging the ralts close, gently kissing her on the forehead, ”Ok little sis, ok. Ms. Ena it shall be then. I didn’t realize it would make you think I was trying to replace her instead.” She wonders how she will ever break it to Kencil, there must be a way to calm it down. She softly lifts Kencil up, “Maybe sometime you can talk about Celosia with me. When it’s just you and me, she sounds like she made quite the impression on you, even with both of you being just whelps.”

Kencil sighed, holding close to Pele’s warmth, “I just want her back I want to say sorry.”

Pele perked her ears definitely at that, “Sorry? Did you two fight before she disappeared or something?”

Kencil closed her eyes, “It was honestly nothing big. I had somewhat recently left whelphood. She was a bit jealous, was wanting to be old as well. I was even showing off the moves I could do without getting tired, which honestly I could only really growl, and not well. Dad decided to go through a dungeon with me. I was using growl every chance I could. It was an easy dungeon so it honestly was just a chance for him to have fun with me. I probably didn’t make a difference.” The ralts smiles a touch fondly.

Kencil sighs, “But when it was done, I just had to bring it up to Celo, tell her how great it was, how much I helped. How easy things were and how fast I ran through it all. I exaggerated of course I did! I could see her jealousy rising, actually I felt it. But it just made me giggle that I was making her jealous, since yaknow, being mom’s actual daughter by birth she got more time with mom than me.”

Kencil blushed, “I was so jealous of her to be honest. There’s a downstairs here, mom would take her down there often. I noticed sometimes when she thought I was asleep, I’d see both of them go downstairs. Sis would be shaking, I think quivering with excitement, I knew they just had to be having so much fun, and sis was getting all of that time of just her and mom I just...”

Pele’s ears fall, then winces a moment, trying to hide it, but Ralts looks at her oddly, she takes a deep breath then sighs, “I’ve been downstairs, I know the password. It’s, it’s where my guardian duties take place. But there are also signatures down there, ones I don’t like.” Pele squeezes Kencil closely, “Which a favor please, I plan to tell Gleam too. I will try to be good about keeping that placed locked off. But please never go downstairs, and if you’re in here with Gleam make sure he never goes down there. If anything can drive me to have nightmares seeing Gleam down there might do it.”

Pele looks to Kencil quietly, “And for the sake of it, I’m pretty sure your sister would get over a little thing like jealousy, you obviously loved her a lot.”

Kencil nods, her eyes downcast a moment, “I know I just…that night is when she disappeared. When I later heard she was somehow lost in a dungeon I, I just know it was my fault, and I, I just want to let her know I’m sorry.”

Pele shakes her head, “You don’t know that dear. You don’t.” She squeezes Kencil softly, trying to not think of the irony of it all right now. She’ll accept the apology but she doesn’t even know if that is what made her get lost in a dungeon. The fact her memories are blocked so hard tells her something else is involved, “But I’m sure if you’re honest about it she’d forgive you. And you sound very honest dear.” She gives another squeeze, she wants this burden out of Kencil so badly, but she doesn’t even remember herself. 

Kencil looks down, ‘I, I, I guess most of all I, I just wish I knew she was alive and ok.”

Pele pauses a moment, moving Kencil around gently, looking her in the eyes, “Little sis, I’m sure of it. Something just tells me, instinct, intuition, maybe some latent guardian powerthing. But something tells me she’s alive and well.”

Kencil looks up, eyes widening in hope, tears welling up within them, she nods, and just hugs up close to Pele.

Pele stands up with Kencil in her arms, humming to her warmly and smiles, trying to hide her own thoughts, sadness she feels like she can’t just reveal the truth, but Kencil seems too caught up with her sister being replaced.

Kencil looked up curiously, hugging against Pele a bit more then sighs, “Just realized you’re trying to comfort me but at the same time, you’re younger than I am, technically you’re still just a kid too. And you’re hiding your own pain big sis, don’t be like Gleam.”

Pele smirks slightly but sighs, “I was trained by Gleam, I know some of how he’d treat fellow team members. When feeling one way or another. As for my own pain, a secret I am loath to keep but feel I need to for now. I’d like it gone completely but, it isn’t safe to reveal at the moment.”

Kencil nods, looking up, “Once you feel safe revealing it, tell me?”

Pele nods, “Preferably you would be the first one I tell. If not I will tell you as soon as I can.”

Kencil smiles and hugs warmly, “That’s good enough big sis.”

Pele smiles, “Anyway go ahead to the dining area, relax, and get ready for the day however you need to. I’m going to go ahead and fix the beds and get something else.”

* * *

The rest of the morning went pretty quick, beds made, grab the bassinet for Gleam later. Learn Grass Knot from the TM found in her family stash, and join Kencil to go to the guild meeting. Before the meeting she had a little fun with Ezelle, once he told her that Gleam would be a touch late due to some emotional issues, she kinna understood that, let him know his new nickname, Pinky, he seemed to take it in stride, hey if he was going to be a flirt based on a small time they were together years ago, that she does not even remember, she might as well have her own fun. At the meeting she did what she could to help, trying to follow some of the ideals and ideas Gleam would do when it came to team planning before some event that he couldn’t watch everyone for. Find out who knows what, who can do what, check for signs of fatigue, general health, and so on. For the most part she helped keep mon on track, and got some information from those who seemed reluctant to talk.

Then the call from Gleam came in, he shouldn’t be near any of the town entrances at all, and he needs someone to pick him up? She perked with Ezelle seemed a bit anxious and went with her, then again his evolution was based on her little boy, how attached has he become to him? Does she need to fight another mon for his attention now? Could Gleam, she keeps trying to remind herself, not just her son, Gleam. But could Gleam be negatively affected by them fighting with his current issues? And how did she really feel about him, she’s still herself, even if she doesn’t have her memories, that promise she recited touched on both of them liking each other. Ugh she’s, ironically, too young for this type of thinking, boyfriends and such.

When Gleam returned she gladly held him close, then listened at Pinky’s explanation of Gleam very quickly forming connections with any adult kind enough to give him the time of day. It didn’t take long for her to figure out where this was going. Yeah she was mad, but his response to her, while a bit scary, was more about him wanting Gleam to not be hurt by her actions again. Yeah it wasn’t just Gleam gaining another parent, a daddy, but Ezelle truly saw him as a son. Though the fact his big fears is not having a parent love him. That hurt her a bit, does he really need to never be her trainer again? Has she really lost her trainer for good? Well she has a kit at least, and when he’s in the right mood he’s quite a sweetie. Guess she can stop trying to remind herself that her kit is Gleam. Maybe.

The rest of the meeting was, it was a thing. They encouraged Gleam much more to take over, but he insisted on just being an advisor, instead of directly making decisions, and started to do what she was pretty much doing. So at least she got that right. She was surprised by him zoning in on certain mon, he hadn’t been back long but he was confirming some of their actions. In some cases she realized he was asking if they were acting a bit wild. The fact he kept falling asleep was both kind of cute, and a touch worrying, he’s messing with his sleep staying awake to do this, her kit needs his sleep.

Then he dropped the bomb of the trainer menu. Why does her home tease her so. It still acknowledges him as a trainer, it still wants him to be a trainer. It still expects him to be a trainer! And now she isn’t sure who this is more unfair to, him or her. His mental stability seems so fragile, she isn’t sure he can handle it.

That information on Flint that, that. That’s what his old machine would say, though the wildling status is new. And why does Gleam keep saying he’s worse off than Flint, he doesn’t seem that bad, though poor Flint. Did he already status himself? Of course he would have, how much worse off is he?

And now he’s leaving Pinky’s grasp talking about passing out, oh good he’s finally ready to get some sleep. When he nudges her, she readily picked him up, helping him relax as he gives those final commands. Huh he has boxes and apparently everyone counts as in a box right now, oh easy to keep track of wild status that way an…..

She gulps as she hears that wild percentage of Gleam, he’s wild, he’s fully wild. He relies more on instinct than his own thoughts. How long has he been like this? Did she cause this? Everybody is starting to get loud, talking about how it must be wrong how there is no way Gleam is wild...and he starts to whine already half asleep. Quieting everyone down.

She convinces Flint to join him in his bassinet basket, the two didn’t get a lot of time together yesterday and she wants to let the two lil partners play together. For now letting the two sleep together seems like a good idea.

The actual morning meeting was interesting, she and Ezelle lead it, though with a mental link to the other Guardians. As she thought might happen all of the unevolved took to it pretty quickly, the mental link allowed both of them to lead the meeting easily. She took to leading the meeting, and talking about what teams were assigned what jobs dungeon wise. She apologize for Gleam not speaking that morning but he had helped with assignments and that was a bit too long awake for the whelp. She heard a few awwing adoringly about that, they apparently found the idea cute at least.

She mentioned at his behest a few more mon than usual are not going to be in dungeons, and she’d like to take the time for herself and Ezelle to get to know them. She also broached that Gleam and Flint are both on vacation, Flint had been pushing himself hard. And Gleam, despite how well he can hold things together, this has been very stressful, especially being a whelp again, he keeps pushing himself too hard. Both of them will still advise as possible, but officially they are to be off duty.

Ezelle handled explaining town roles, and also said he’d be taking over his dad’s old job. He mentioned some removed from dungeons were showing signs of being overly stressed, and he’d like to talk to a few of them today. And directly requested a few of the mon come to his home.

With the meeting adjourning a few asked where Gleam was at, she smiled softly and pulled out his bassinet, said it was similar to the type of bed they use where she comes from. And it’s easy to carry, so she can carry him around while he’s sleeping in a warm bed, as well as perhaps any friends he might have with him, more than a few looked in on both Gleam and Flint sleeping. But soon they started going to their assigned duties for the day. For the sake of it Pele picked out a few wilds that Ezelle was not meeting with and asked them if they’d like to come to her house to visit for a short while during the day sometime.

The day went a bit slow at first, she practiced using the grass reserve that grass knot gave her while skitty kept younger Rattata and Eevee occupied. Flint chose to stay with Gleam when he woke up, which allowed her to put Gleam in a quieter room. She had no idea how much noise Gleam was willing to make upon waking, and didn’t want to risk him not revealing he was awake.

After Gleam awoke and she fed them all and sent them back to play one of her first visitors came. A Timburr, judging by how he handled his log, he was about midway through that evolution, he had a handle on it but it was still too heavy for him. He was more than a bit rowdy, almost constantly in dungeons where he could handle foes, tended to be front line and smashed foes around. Funny enough he was an original TerraFlare member, Gleam himself had recruited the guy. He apparently had been trying to follow in Gleam’s footsteps, off days he’d try to help at the daycare, and he tried to do what he could to keep from going too crazy.

He admitted right away it didn’t work much, he could feel himself losing grip of reason time to time. She already knew the issue of why he had trouble relaxing, she asked him about how much construction he’s helped in, rebuilding the town, all of that. He just said he figured watching whelps was the way to go, helping them, raising the next generation, making sure they are healthy. She smiled a bit, said to make others healthy he needs to watch his own needs. Perhaps he could work on something specifically for whelps to play on? Or perhaps a better suited home for whelps? He seemed surprised by those ideas. And Pele was left wondering, did their parents not teach them at all? What was going on here earlier? They talked a bit more, shooting around ideas for construction, he seemed surprised at how much she knew, when she thought about it, she had picked up more than a few things she supposes. In the end he was sent on his way, she asked him to gather some simple materials for later in the day, and she’d help him find a good spot.

She decided to check on the whelps, and it looked like nap time had started, she smiled at the scene before her. And decided to read from the journal for a bit while keeping an eye on the sleep pile. That’s when she caught Gleam waking up after she had read for a bit, that sudden movement was caught by her senses and she watched as he started to silently make his way out of the pile. She sighed to herself, and wondered what his plan was, instead walking over to pick him up, giving him a warning as she does so, as she caught him about to yelp, looking down. He seemed unwilling to talk much in the room, so brought him with her to some semi-privacy.

Another bad dream, this one sounding kind of cute, she understand why it worries him, to a degree. But the fact this worries him, makes her sad to be honest. It also makes her feel bad. She wonders how much she has changed, and to a good degree why, why has coming home opened up so many feelings and emotions she has never known before. His bad dream is about being a baby, and others seeing him as one. In the dream the one mon he meets makes fun of him for it But truth is, when she gets down to it, she sees him as her baby. And he has the needs of a whelp, and she needs to tell him as much. She won’t make fun of him, or belittle his intelligence, but she can’t ignore what his body needs.

Eventually she got him to nap and she brought in his bassinet, figuring she could watch over him for a bit while he napped. She still misses her trainer, but she’s learned to stop blaming Celebi, well at least not in full. Gleam is a mess and a half of issues, sticking him in this body just exposed them to the world. Her trainer is long gone, he never really came back, her friend, her partner came back, but not her trainer. And right now he doesn’t need two partners, Flint can easily be that best friend partner. Right now he needs someone to love him, to watch out for his needs and wants, and to help him grow up mentally healthy. She still wishes it happened under better circumstances but he is her boy now, her duty, and her beloved son.

The meeting with Bunnelby was ok, until she asked to hold Gleam. She was fine with letting that happen, the small rabbit a bundle of nervousness. Was hoping holding him would calm her down, instead they woke Gleam up somehow. And Gleam refused to go back to sleep, on the other side he did genuinely help with Bunnelby. He helped calm her down in ways she wouldn’t be able to, even half asleep and wild he still knew when she needed something to help calm her down.

He was helpful, and she understood, his friend, he wanted to help yet another friend. But she put him back and made sure Pepper and Flint knew he needed a nap still.

She managed to get in another wild before deciding letting Flint and Pepper play with the other whelps might be a good idea. It’ll also let Eevee, Rattata, and Gleam socialize a little bit. Plus it’d let Gleam see Sherry for a small while.

She decided to pull Tacen aside for a bit of a talk. Mostly she wanted to see what she could get about Ena and her old self before memory loss.

* * *

“Anyway that aside I was hoping you could help me with something Tacen. Kencil is, well I’m trying to put it nicely. She’s very attached to her old family. Ms. Ena and her daughter, I know after, well, I know Ms. Ena kind of took you in after some things. So I was wondering if you remember anything about them?”

Tacen perked curiously, already relaxed on Pele’s shoulder, dug into her fur and enjoying the comfort, “I well, honestly you are a lot like Ena, I know you hear it a lot, but I swear you are able to mimic some of her actions perfectly. Which I know that subject is slightly touchy with you for some reason.”

Pele perks then smiles, “I, I suppose I’m not as touchy about it anymore. But for Kencil’s sake, I’m not here to replace Ena, she left me instructions on how to do her job, and I plan to take that over. Not just for her, but for Gleam and, I do have a few personal reasons little mouse. But pretty much you’re saying I act a lot like her, huh?”

Tacen nods softly, “I’m honestly surprised by how much. But yeah you two even look similar.”

Pele nods, wonders if she is instinctually copying her mother, “Well how about her daughter? I know Kencil really liked the young fennekin. We had a discussion this morning, since I was going to be her big sister, I offered to call Ena my mother as well, to help differentiate more. She had a small freakout, apparently made me feel too much like her younger sister, who she didn’t want replaced either.”

Tacen perks, “Oh my Celo, Celo..” he eartwitches, “A spitfire if there ever was one, wild, getting into whatever trouble she could. Easily made jealous. I mean not to say she was mean, I think I’ve always done far worse to be honest as a whelp. But when she wasn’t jealous of me getting time with Ena, well, we both got something of a reputation. More tended to laugh over her antics and write it off is all.”

Tacen sighs a moment, “Honestly I do miss her, I would have liked to see how she’d grow up. I know she got a lot of time with Ena in that, well, that one area inside the house with the sliding door. I ah, I’d pretend to go asleep and Ena would carry Celo down there. I never could sneak inside. But I was always curious.”

Pele stilled her breath, she was trying to not let memories of that time affect her now, even just recovering two sessions has been enough to have mention of that place set her off. She noses Tacen lightly, “So Celo was, a real troublemaker?.”

Tacen considers, “She was an eager fireball, she liked to please people, try to make them happy. I was overly mischievous, I’d kinda convince her to do this or that. Put her around the others and while still eager and full of spirit, she’d change just slightly to make them happy.”

Tacen twitches his ears, “On the other side she stood up for me time to time, we fought over Ena, but push come shove she would also stand by my side.” he sighs, “I have so much to make up to Gleam, I didn’t even think. Your line did so much for me, helped me get over my mother, kind of adopt me, and take care of me. And how do I repay them? Well you can ask Gleam the trouble I caused the first other of your line I’d ever seen.” he closes his eyes, “Even if he used to be human or whatever, I think he plans to live here as a fennekin, and eventually a delphox too. And no--”

Tacen paused as Pele’s badge toned indicating distress, “You better answer that, that’s distress call high importance.”

Pele nods, tapping her badge, the moment she got it open, “It’s Flint, something is going on with the whelps and Gleam, I, I don’t know I. They are saying he’s hurt, and all of them are wanting you to come in here. Pele I’m scared I’ve never seen the whelps act this way.”

* * *

Gleam had overexerted himself, running himself past deep exhaustion, his heartbeat was going far too fast, and he needed someone to look at him right then. She summoned up a Blissey she once knew, and got him healed. Then took him to Ezelle’s home. Along with Rattata, Shii, and Eevee. Sherry was more than a bit distraught over her mistake, and Pele knew Tacen would need Flint and Pepper’s help with the whelps. She meanwhile was worried sick about Gleam, just absolutely sick. Althea has him stable but she warned his muscles are a touch useless and will take time to recover.

Then she discovered telepathy hurt Gleam, a lot. Like caused him real pain. He can’t talk either, and for some reason he’s refusing to let others know when he is in pain, in need, or anything. She’s thankful she’s been trained how to not break down. She’ll need to do it later, time alone or perhaps with Ezelle, since he wants to be Mr. Counselor. But she does not want to break down in front of Gleam.

She also talks with the three whelps about the behavior in the whelp room. She discovered all of the whelps wanted to watch out for Gleam, they knew something was wrong, and they’ve taken it upon themselves to be his caretakers. And she wanted to curb that behavior some, but also not overly get in their way. She never thought about it, but from the start the whelps have known something was wrong with Gleam, and beyond the one stampede when they all saw him again excitedly, they’ve been taking it easy on him, Gleam actually complained about that earlier today..

She finally puts Gleam with the three whelps after talking with them in order to talk with Ezelle.

* * *

She sighed as she sat down, Ezelle walking up close to her, she gently rubbed over and along her head, closing her eyes as the sylveon put his feelers around her arm.

Ezelle perked gently, “How are you holding up now dear?”

Pele earfolded, “Well enough, Gleam is, stable. Weak, needs more attention than ever, but he’s stable. The whelps seem to understand he can’t move much, they want to see if they can encourage him to vocalize his own needs in their own ways.”

Pele sighs, “As for me.” she hugs around Ezelle pulling him close, closing her eyes, letting a few soft tears flow, “Just waiting for a good opportunity to let it out, come here you.”

Ezelle perked up in a bit of surprise as he actually got tugged close to Pele, then brought up against her as she hugged him closely, “Not much of a heavy cryer, but I am frazzled otherwise. He could have died, I wasn’t paying enough attention. I wasn’t watching him close enough.” She sighs, “Which are my first reactions, and I know I can’t watch him all the time but I..” She takes a deep breath, “It’s those instincts again, I want to keep him protected and safe..but I don’t really know how far I should and should not go. I could have been watching him more, but should I have been? I was trusting Sherry, Flint, and Pepper to keep him safe. While I talked with Tacen, I was trying to see what he remembered of..well, of me.”

She breathes deeply again, trying to keep from going too far, “But I get a call from Flint, saying the whelps are scaring him with how they are acting. I pretty much find out those I left him with are who hurt him most. Sherry was pushing him too hard on a training course, Flint and Pepper, both so wild they didn’t feel safe telling Sherry to stop pushing Gleam so hard. And those who I thought I should trust least with his safety, those who I thought should always have an eye kept on them. Those are who protect him most. And they shouldn’t have been. Tacen’s younger brother told me sorry, sorry that he wasn’t watching Gleam enough. That he misjudged how hurt Gleam was getting, and that he intervened too late. And it comes to turn out I discover from him that pretty much all of the whelps, while wanting to play with him, all seem worried about him, and understand he’s stick. Which I think they mean wild, or at least ignoring his own needs.”

Pele looks to Ezelle, “Ezelle, what is going on, on this island. Is this as backwards as it sounds? And should I have been watching him more? Or is it understandable I trusted him to the minders?”

Ezelle perks lightly, looking to Pele curiously, then sighs, “I, I honestly don’t know. In part I now worry, should I have insisted I watch him today? Give you more time to settle in, get used to the island again. Should I have had you bring him here instead of to the whelps? I’ve never been a father before this, I’ve watched over my brother, but honestly I haven’t been raising him too much, I’ve been comforting him I..” he flicks his ears, “I probably should be raising him but...but he seems to know so much, and most of my time has been spent watching the whelps as a group.” he looks up to Pele, “And let’s be honest, being a mother is new to you.”

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t know. Is there even a right answer here? I do know the other whelps shouldn’t know better than the minders. And yet I’ve noticed what you mentioned myself. When I was watching the whelps last night, every single last one of them started taking it easy on him. They began to cuddle more than they played with him, those who were used to more advanced games began playing simpler games with him. I even saw them lose on purpose to Gleam, letting him win. Something is odd about the whelps, they stick together a lot. They work together heavily.”

Pele nods, “And I think they’ve accepted Gleam as one of them, I think they’ve already caught on he isn’t a minder, and instead he’s a whelp. To a degree that they treat him as another whelp as part of the group to stick together and ar---” She pauses a moment “Wait, no now I’m starting to see something familiar, I can’t believe it took me this long to figure out what is going on.”

Ezelle perks, “What do you mean? You’ve seen something like this before?”

Pele nods, “I want to confirm it first, which, I’m calling a meeting of the heads of the guild after dinner tonight. It’s going to be a Guardian meeting as well, Tacen saw me summon Althea, he knows about Gleam and how he used to be human. So I’m thinking we bring him in, he needs to learn about the Guardians same as the rest of us. I’ll also have Shii there to help us watch over Gleam, and to help give her some idea of what is going on.”

Ezelle considers but nods, “I suppose that makes sense, we’ll need to make sure Gleam gets in his sleep. Though with him unable to do a lot, and needing to heal, I imagine it might be easier to keep him down.”

Pele sighs, “Yeah I suppose that’s true. Look I’ve already talked with the whelps, Shii will get your attention if they genuinely need you. Your brother and Rattata want to do what they can to get him to whine, so keep that in mind. I think it’s best if Gleam stays here until it’s time for the meeting, if you’re ok with that. But I’d like to bring by some supplies for him ok?”

Ezelle nods, “Then let me go and shoo, shoo, out with you, before you change your mind.”

Pele gives the sylveon another hug, a nice tight squeeze of a hug at the moment then lets him down, “And thank you..I know it’s the job you want to take and your duty but, thank you for listening and talking anyway. I’ll return soon once I have his things.”

Ezelle chuckles, “If you say so, that was a rather short session, and we skipped topics fast, I wouldn’t think much got done.”

Pele nodded, “I’d already run it through my head a bit, and it’ll still be there. The big thing is pretty much both of us agreed, we could have done something to stop it. But neither of us are sure if we should have done anything. It will still be on my mind, but it’s to the point I’ll just want to either be alone and let it out, or I might come back later just to have company while I let it go. Or it might be Kencil. But the big part eating me up, could I and should I have done something different. I think I have a path to the answer. I could have, and it’s hard to tell if I should have, we all get hurt growing up, the actual question that’s eating me up isn’t, did I do something wrong, its, should I make changes to how I’m raising him. I plan to handle some of this during the meeting tonight, to give my answer but, my new instincts have screamed to me something else about Gleam from the first time I laid my eyes on him as a fennekin and I want Kencil to look at him first to confirm them or not.”

With that said Pele gets up and heads back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started to notice a lot of characters are smart in one regard but not as smart in others. Again this feels like it was written so so long ago..actually early January so yeah it’s been awhile.
> 
> But characters tend to..look at a problem...then quickly skip to other subjects. I honestly blame their young age. But this is enough catchup if I remember right. I started writing this because I found ‘what is the town about’ interesting, but it was very divergent from helping Gleam heal and become better. That it was filler for Gleams story, at the same time, Gleams story is sort of filler for this one. Which is why I chose to make them both at the same time.


End file.
